back to zero
by mad durden
Summary: Devuélveme mi horizonte. kiba/sakura.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**n/a. **para E. Y sheldon cooper. esto es lo más parecido a un final feliz que soy capaz de escribir.

pd. está sin revisar. just sayin'. y no estoy muerta. i guess.

* * *

**back to zero**

_all i've ever wanted was the world,_  
_i can't help i need it all**  
**_

Mírame, qué fuerte soy.

Alguien completamente irrelevante me dijo una vez que mi meta en la vida sería ganar una pelea contra un montón de hombres lo bastante enormes e imponentes y aunque no concuerdo del todo no puede más que resultarme hilarante.

Ya. Desternillante e impensable, ¿no es cierto? Me juego lo que sea a que no piensas lo mismo cuando mi puño te atrofie el bazo y te corte la respiración.

Me llamo Sakura.

Apuesto a que piensas que es un nombre adorable. Ciertamente, yo solía ser adorable cuando caminaba con Ino-chan por el jardín Kenrokuen y contrastaba con los cerezos en flor, porque redundo. Redundo mucho cuando hay rosa de por medio. Después, Ino-chan me hablaba sobre sexo y fiestas a las que yo todavía no asistía porque era demasiado pequeña o demasiado bonita y qué se yo, como que la estampa se rompía y no todo era como un cuadro de Monet o algo por el estilo.  
Lo cierto es que la pintura me obsesiona. Si supiera dibujar tan bien como critico me haría millonaria con cuadros dolorosos y abstractos y poco nítidos como los de Friedrich y les haría la competencia a toda esta detestable generación que todavía intenta imitar la genialidad de Magritte o Dalí.  
A Ino le gustan los cuadros, también. Solo que ella se impresiona con cualquier frivolidad como un cuadro de Van Gogh y a veces también escucha a Debussy creyendo que sabe sobre música clásica, solo que en realidad no lo escucha porque el volumen es tan bajo que es apenas audible. No tiene ni idea.

Solo que detesto el arte, en realidad. Porque si hablo de arte recordaré a mi madre y los cuadros que papá todavía guarda en el sótano y no, yo no quería saberlo, de verdad no quería, pero mi padre insistió tanto que tuve que dejar que me contase la historia completa. Así que, por supuesto, se lo concedí y pasé los dieciocho minutos más humillantes de mi vida escuchando cómo mi madre era una artista con demasiado talento y poco renombre que vendía su cuerpo para conseguir financiación. Mi padre utilizó todo tipo de eufemismos para, a fin de cuentas, concluir en que mi madre era una puta sin dinero que se enamoró de un habitual –un pobre perdedor, mi padre– y se quedó embarazada.  
Por eso detesto la pintura aunque me interese más de lo que me gusta admitir.

Es… ese tipo de obsesión enfermiza. Como lo que hace que no sea capaz de dejar de fumar cuando me pongo nerviosa aunque sepa que el humo consume mis pulmones o que beba demasiado en las fiestas porque una cuando no está sobria puede ser lo que quiera, cuando quiera, como quiera aunque cada trago constituya el progresivo fin del hígado.

Y el hígado es un órgano muy importante. Yo no bromearía con eso, ciertamente.

La primera vez que Ino-chan me llevó con ella a una de sus fiestas le manché el vestido plateado de vómito y sé que eso no me lo perdonará jamás. No es ese el motivo por el que todavía no me habla, de todas formas, pero tengo la certeza de que aun me guarda rencor por ello.

Tenía catorce, y llegué con un vestido rojo burdeos –nunca, nunca olvido un color– y unos zapatos insoportablemente altos y sin haber probado una gota de alcohol en la vida. Fue como que todo ese maremágnum de luces de colores y gente y olor a sudor me abrumaron y perdí la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, o bebiendo, o qué sé yo. Ino se enfadó mucho conmigo porque creía que me comportaría, solo que ella esperaba poder desfasarse y que fuese yo quien la llevase de vuelta a casa, y no al revés.

Así que como cuadro esquemático de la situación diré que regurgité todo lo que tenía dentro en el vaporoso vestido de mi mejor amiga mientras el chico más guapo de la fiesta me miraba con una ceja alzada. Y no añadiré nada más porque no es una estampa que me guste recordar.

Básicamente, yo estoy ahora aquí tratando de ordenar mis ideas sin irme (demasiado) por las ramas porque necesito que alguien me saque de este lugar. Yo no tengo ningún problema, de verdad, sólo soy una chica relativamente normal que no quiere estar en un sitio cuyas paredes son tan abrumadoramente blancas.

Me llamo Sakura.

Estoy perfectamente sana.

Tomo mi medicación todos los días y he sido capaz de contar la historia de mi vida sin derramar ni una sola lágrima y sobre todo he sido capaz de contar la historia de mi vida sin que me fallase la voz y más importante todavía que eso he sido capaz de contar la historia de mi vida sin arrojarle una silla a la cabeza a nadie.

Me siento realizada como persona, ésa es la verdad.

Por favor, que alguien me saque de esta cárcel.

* * *

(Llegará un momento en el que ya no sea capaz de distinguir qué es real y qué no lo es, y eso es lo que martiriza profundamente, porque el hecho de no tener controlado hasta el más mínimo detalle me enferma.

Lo cual es una bonita y terrible comparación ya que desde el punto de vista médico yo estoy enferma de todas formas.

Es el hecho de caminar a tientas y no tener programado mi próximo movimiento.

Es la rotunda falta de certeza al no tener claro si al final del día seré capaz de distinguir qué cosas son ciertas y cuáles parte de mi propia invención.  
Ese concreto e inexacto punto de inflexión en las mentiras, cuando has dicho algo tantas veces que suena más verídico que la propia realidad.

Así que.

Mi padre, ciertamente, me importa una mierda porque uno no puede esperar conseguir el amor de una hija a base de ignorarla durante años y esperar que una charla sincera sobre su pasado arregle las cosas. Y a mi madre ni siquiera la recuerdo, por lo que obviamente no cuenta en este caso. Puedes tacharme de frívola, pero para mí la cosa está muy clara. Dicen que no escoges a la familia, pero yo creo que, de una forma u otra sí eliges a quién querer. Bien. Yo les odio.

Me llamo Sakura.

No soy adorable ni me tomo la medicación, sino que en realidad la tiro por el retrete todos los días estricta y rigurosamente excepto los martes, que es cuando me hacen los análisis para verificar que continúo tomando las pastillas.

Nunca me han roto el corazón.

Uchiha Sasuke no era ni mucho menos el chico más guapo de la fiesta aquella noche fatal en la que mis jugos gástricos terminaron por accidente en el lugar equivocado.

Cuál es el problema entonces.

El problema es que aunque Uchiha Sasuke no fuera ni de lejos el chico más guapo de la fiesta e incluso aunque me haya esforzado por ignorarle magistralmente todo este tiempo, él es exactamente la razón por la que estoy confinada en este paraíso de paredes blancas y sillones mullidos.

Me llamo Sakura.

Quiero volver al infierno que hay ahí fuera.

Miento como un canalla)

* * *

He elaborado una lista de mis problemas más frecuentes y dado que el primer paso para superar algo es ser consciente de ello, he llegado a la conclusión de que, una vez sea revisado que efectivamente soy constante al tomar mis pastillas, estoy en mis plenas capacidades de continuar con la terapia en casa y dejar la interinidad de una vez por todas.

Ahí va. Verídica y perfectamente razonable:

Pronuncio mi nombre muchas veces al día. Para no olvidarlo, para recordarme a mí misma quién soy y para que éste se vuelva real y tangible, como si pudiera rozar la idea de Sakura (¿te decía?) con las yemas de los dedos.

Sonrío mucho. Abiertamente. Me he dado cuenta de que mi sonrisa es ancha y me sale prácticamente por inercia, pero no creo que esto tenga demasiada importancia porque la risa que yo sepa no es nada considerado insano.

Llevo 38 días comiendo casi con normalidad y sin tener ninguna clase de pensamiento sobre vomitar o dejar de comer de nuevo. Mi autoestima está totalmente regenerada.

Hola.

Vamos, por favor.

¿Puedo volver a casa ya?

* * *

(Día 42.

Supongo que estoy hecha una estereotípica adolescente loca porque hasta he contado los días que llevo encerrada en el psiquiátrico. En realidad ha sido mayoritariamente porque el número me parecía tan sugerente que no he podido evitar nombrarlo. Como una insinuación sutil y no de mal gusto como aludir al vulgar y trillado _sesentaynueve_, no sé si me entiendes.

Sé que resulto repetitiva y tediosa hasta la saciedad, pero no puedo evitarlo. No hay nada que desee más en este momento que volver a casa.

No sé cómo reaccionarán Sasuke, Ino o Naruto cuando vuelva –porque eventualmente lo haré–, porque creo que como no se me permiten visitas tampoco han tenido ocasión de venir a verme y verificar que exactamente estoy tan cuerda como ellos.

Ino no habría venido de todas formas. Y yo no he tenido la culpa de nada, lo juro. Es decir, yo no podía saber que ella estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke porque aquél día, cuando estropeé su vestido plateado, ella afirmó con rotundidad que el chico más guapo de la fiesta era Hyūga Neji. Y siguió repitiéndolo día tras día los años siguientes a ése.

Así que, según lo veo yo, ella no tiene derecho a culparme por haberme acostado con Uchiha Sasuke en repetidas ocasiones. He de decir, en mi defensa, que siempre estaba borracha. Excepto en una, pero estaba frágil e inestable mentalmente, así que no cuenta. Pero como Sasuke es un estúpido e introvertido chico de diecisiete ni siquiera me importa lo más mínimo lo que pueda decirme cuando salga del hospital. No es como si estuviese enamorada de él de todas formas.

Lo que yo quería decir es que hoy –42, un buen día para la perversión– conocí a un chico mitad roto mitad bestia que podría partirme en dos de un mordisco y luego ser capaz de arreglarme. Supongo que nunca le había visto antes porque deambulo por los pasillos sin ser consciente de que hay más gente como yo aquí dentro porque lo único que quiero es volver a mi casa.

Se llama Inuzuka Kiba.

Tiene cortes en las mejillas y pondría la mano en el fuego a que son de ese tipo cicatrices eternas de las que nunca eres capaz de deshacerte.

Tiene un problema de conducta grave, ya que pasa de un estado de violencia desmedida a la vaguedad más absoluta y eso hace que me fascine y me pase los días intentando descifrar qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza llena de nubes.

(aquí todos hablamos en términos médicos)

Está incluso más roto de lo que yo estoy.

—Haruno Sakura —murmuró sentándose a mi lado descaradamente sin molestarse en pedir permiso, o así es como yo lo recuerdo.

Parpadeé. No me siento cómoda cuando un desconocido me aborda de esa manera. Me parece una invasión a mi intimidad y me produce una aversión que a duras penas controlo porque soy mentalmente inestable y por cosas como esa todavía estoy en el lugar a donde envían a los chicos locos, justamente por eso.

Por alguna razón que desconozco me contuve y no le partí el pómulo.

Apuesto a que ya no crees que sea adorable.

—Siempre escucho tu nombre cuando hacen las revisiones de los martes —explicó encogiendo los hombros en un gesto indolente—. Me gusta. Muy adecuado —rio. Pareciera que estaba mordiendo alguna clase de hueso, preferiblemente humano. O ladrando. Qué sé yo—. Inuzuka Kiba, encantado.

Ojos castaños –saben más de lo que dicen– y manos pequeñas. Eso fue lo que pensé de él.

Recuerdo que al principio me recordó a Naruto porque parloteaba sin parar sin decir nada en absoluto, pero se detenía ágilmente cuando yo contenía el aliento de forma deliberada y me regocijaba internamente de que él fuese tan fácil de mangonear.

Inuzuka Kiba. Mentalmente divergente y mitad (un tercio) marioneta.

Nunca pude estar más equivocada)

* * *

—Buenos días, Sakura, ¿has dormido bien?

Si hay algo que me gusta de este lugar son las paredes blancas. La paz y la tranquilidad que transmiten, como si estuvieses adormecida y drogada todo el tiempo.

El blanco es profundamente hermoso.

—Sí, muchas gracias —sonreí sorbiendo un poco de té.

Té. Y ni siquiera estamos en Inglaterra.

Mi psiquiatra es una mujer lo bastante joven como para no enterarse de nada, lo cual es bueno.

Es bonita, eso sí. Siempre me he preguntado qué hace cuidando de un puñado de adolescentes con problemas psicológicos cuando podría tener una profesión de provecho, como abogada. O modelo. O _it-girl_ y vivir únicamente de salir en la prensa por ser guapa, llevar ropa cara y a la última e ir a las mejores fiestas. Ése sería ciertamente el mejor trabajo que alguien pudiese tener.

Le entregué el papel firmado que confirmaba que había estado comiendo durante toda la semana y había pasado con éxito el control de los martes.

Y luego volví a sonreír. Porque soy una buena chica, a pesar de todo.

—¿Cómo te has encontrado últimamente?

Eso es algo que detesto de la terapia. Siempre hacen preguntas en un contexto amplio y general, pero dirigidas a que des una única respuesta que se pueda tomar como válida.

—Bien. Sin percances.

Se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, de hecho. La habría nombrado si lo hubiera sabido. Así que la señorita-mujer desaprobaba mi respuesta.

Muy predecible.

—He vuelto a dormir mal —confesé—. Otra vez. No me atreví a comentarlo al principio.

—¿Cuál crees que es el motivo?

—Pesadillas.

Era una buena excusa, debo admitir. Rescaté el diario de malos sueños de cuando era niña e inventé un par de ellas bastante elaboradas con las que opinaba había ganado credibilidad.

(El blanco me aterra, en realidad. Ni siquiera es un color, ¿cierto? Simplemente denota la falta de algo, la falta de un todo. Es repugnante. Desde una perspectiva artística es completamente insípido)

—¿Sabes lo que es un mitómano, Sakura? —preguntó abruptamente.

Yo estaba hablándole de un monstruo que no tenía rostro y me perseguía por las calles de Nueva York que salían en las escenas de Desayuno con Diamantes mientras yo era incapaz de huir, por lo que me sorprendió.

Mi monstruo no es ningún mitómano.

—Un mentiroso patológico —respondí con voz taimada y aguda, como si me hubiese tragado un puñado de azúcar glassé.

La verdad es que en ese momento no entendía nada en absoluto.  
Aunque debería.

—Creo que es hora de empezar a hablar de esa pequeña afición tuya a nunca decir la verdad —soltó de repente.

Rápido y sin anestesia.

Estoy jodida.

* * *

(Es justo decir que fue Inuzuka Kiba quien sostuvo mi mundo a partir de ahí.

Y no lo digo por convicción, sino porque es cierto. Es parte de mi nueva terapia el ajustarme a los hechos y no a lo que mi «maquiavélica y retorcida mente» maquina. Cito textualmente, no creas.

(Ves. Ya ni siquiera hacen falta más paréntesis, pero me sentiría vacía sin ellos de todos modos)

Mi vida apesta.

Yo era feliz, antes. Iba a muchas fiestas con Ino-chan y bebía hasta que me atrevía a hacer todo aquello que jamás se me ocurriría sobria, como acostarme con Uchiha Sasuke, y terminaba vomitando noche sí y noche también cayendo finalmente inconsciente en medio de la calle. Lo divertido era que siempre aparecía, de una forma u otra, en mi casa al día siguiente porque algún alma caritativa –y apuesto a que oportunista– se apiadaba de mí.

Para mí la felicidad era exactamente eso. Beber hasta el borde del coma etílico, fumar hasta que mis probabilidades de morir de cáncer aumentasen considerablemente, hablar poco y comer menos aun. Y ahora ni siquiera me permiten beber café y toda mi vida social se reduce a un loco con ataques de furia esporádicos.

Qué consuelo.

Kiba me dijo una vez que yo era como un pajarito demasiado inquieto dentro de su jaula que termina mordiéndote los dedos si te acercas.

Recuerdo que quería subir a la terraza porque estaba enfadado con un tal Shino de algo que no me molesté en escuchar y le había dado tal patada a la pared que hizo un boquete casi perfecto.

Así que le aplaudí.

—Tienes que acompañarme, Sakura-chan —farfullaba mientras las manos le temblaban nerviosamente y caminaba demasiado deprisa como para que yo consiguiese seguirle —Ese lugar me calma tanto que ni te lo imaginas.

A veces pienso que quizá él sea el pajarito atrapado en la jaula e incapaz de salir de ella. Algunas veces también me pregunto de dónde habrán salido las cicatrices que surcan sus mejillas y qué no daría yo por saber si tiene más de esas heridas anímicas y palpitantes a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Sobre todo, pienso en qué será de él cuando yo salga de ahí y él se quede completamente solo.

—No —me negué—. No me gustan los lugares altos.

Por algún motivo en particular que no logro entender seguí caminando detrás de él tan rápido como mis ya-no-tan-delgadas piernas me permitían.

Agradecí que él aminorase el paso, la verdad.

—¿Eres claustrofóbica?

Fue el tono de mofa. Quise oprimirle el cuello pero sabía que mi terapia no me lo permitía y yo sólo quería largarme para siempre, así que me contuve porque estoy aprendiendo cómo ser adorable.

Y juego con ventaja porque tengo el pelo rosa.

—Claro que no. El miedo a las alturas es una fobia estúpida. El miedo a caer, sin embargo, es perfectamente razonable.

Así que, por supuesto, comencé a danzar a su alrededor mientras subíamos las escaleras y me tragaba todas mis inseguridades por el mismo conducto por donde va la saliva, porque es lo que llevo haciendo toda la vida.

Tomar decisiones, por si no lo has notado, no es exactamente mi punto fuerte.

Me mostró las estrellas aquella noche en sentido literal y figurado cuando, una vez se hubo calmado, me besó por asociación, como si fuera la única cosa coherente que cabía hacer en ese momento, y luego me besó con furia porque no estoy exagerando cuando hablo de sus ataques sicóticos ni sus arranques de furia ciega, de hecho. Dormimos a la intemperie y se las arregló para conseguir una manta y un par de cafés servidos en vaso, que es lo más antinatural del mundo y yo ni siquiera recordé que Uchiha Sasuke era en realidad el chico más guapo de la fiesta aquella noche y no Hyūga Neji, no recordé que Naruto es algo así como mi hermano y no recordé lo mucho que quiero a Ino-chan a pesar de todo y por recordar no recordé ni mi propio nombre.

—Kiba-kun…

Me ladró en la oreja antes de lamerla, puedo jurarlo.

—Sakura —murmuró—. Me haces daño.

Nunca supe si lo decía de verdad o simplemente le resultaba incómoda nuestra posición, enredados como si fuésemos dos cuerdas a punto de romperse, y él me sostenía por los codos como si no estuviera seguro de que yo siguiese allí.

Pero yo sí estaba allí.

Juro que lo estaba)

* * *

—Fue Uchiha Sasuke quien me rompió el corazón.

Parpadeé antes de continuar. A veces, cuando digo muchas cosas que resultan tan ciertas que duelen me cuesta respirar porque no estoy acostumbrada y la sinceridad me abruma y me aterra más que nada en el mundo.

Tsunade-san –ahora ya he aprendido su nombre– sólo me miró y me deja continuar.

—No puedo recordar cómo empezó todo, pero sí cómo terminó. Supongo que yo estaba demasiado ebria en alguna fiesta como para recordar cuales eran mis motivos para querer besarle, pero me acerqué y terminamos en su piso revolcándonos como animales. Y luego también la noche siguiente y la siguiente a esa hasta que se volvió rutina y yo no soy quién para discutir con la rutina. No sabría decir cuándo exactamente me enamoré de Uchiha Sasuke. Sólo recuerdo estar en su apartamento mientras él repasaba su libro de economía e intentaba discutir los por qués de la importancia de un gobierno rígido mientras yo discutía estupideces. Fue la primera vez que pensé que quizá Uchiha Sasuke me gustaba un poco. Mi reacción natural fue salir de ahí pitando porque de ninguna manera yo podía estar enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, cabrón por antonomasia. Habrá notado usted, Tsunade-san, que siempre le llamo por su nombre completo. Solía llamarle Sasuke-kun hasta que él me hizo lo que soy, porque él no tiene permitido cambiarme y volverme otra persona hasta el punto de que en mi cabeza ya no sé qué Sakura es la real.

«No tuvimos un final muy épico de todas formas. Él se marchó dándome únicamente las gracias por el que estoy segura había sido el mejor polvo de su vida sin haberme dado ninguna explicación aun cuando yo había incluso dejado de comer para él me viese más delgada.  
Luego se lo confesé a Ino-chan y me odió tanto que ya no pude soportarlo más.

Ya sé que es una historia estúpida y que hay niños en África muriendo de hambre y todo eso. Pero yo estoy rota. Así que arrégleme, Tsunade-san, porque ese es su trabajo, ¿no es cierto? Arrégleme ahora»

Se quedó en silencio apuntando un montón de cosas esas libretas que parecen interesantes y en realidad sean probablemente basura mientras yo trataba de contener las lágrimas porque Haruno Sakura ya no llora nunca.

—Ya está, Sakura —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Puedes marcharte.

Ya lo había dicho yo, era demasiado joven. No sabía nada en absoluto. Apuesto a que su libreta estaba llena de dibujos de penes.

—¿Ya ha terminado la sesión? ¿Tan pronto?

—No, Sakura. Digo que puedes volver a casa.

—Ah.

Bueno. Mira de lo que sirve ser absolutamente adorable.

* * *

(No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué fue lo que me hizo dejar de comer de nuevo y volver a mentir, pero fue muy oportuno porque en ese momento Kiba-kun iba de mal en peor.

Nunca llegué a volver a casa y todavía sigo aquí encerrada en este estúpido edificio de paredes blancas y qué no daría yo por ser la misma persona egoísta y mentirosa que era antes, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Tsunade-san es estúpida y no es capaz de arreglarme y yo tenía razón, qué puede hacer ella por mí, porque la respuesta es siempre nada en absoluto. Ya no tomo la medicación y la cocinera me deja pasar a robar café de vez en cuando y me gustaría saber el por qué.

A veces pienso que Kiba-kun tenía razón y yo soy el pajarito que trata de hacerte daño si metes los dedos, pero entonces él es la jaula y yo sigo ahí dentro sin conseguir salir y sin intentarlo siquiera.

Me llamo Sakura

Ya no sé si estoy loca o cuerda.

No creas ni una palabra de lo que te diga)


End file.
